


Masquerade

by CryingMyEyesOut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), How Do I Tag, Tom Lives, but is not in the story, kind of?, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyEyesOut/pseuds/CryingMyEyesOut
Summary: King Arthur is hosting a masquerade ball, what happens when a stranger decides to join in on the fun.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Preparations

_"Merlin"_ Arthur said getting increasingly annoyed with his manservant. "I am honestly surprised you survived these past few years." "Neither can I sire." Replied an exasperated Merlin. "I mean honestly, you've been putting on my armor for _four years!_ Even Guenivere does a better job than you." "Well, perhaps it's because she's the blacksmiths' daughter?" Merlin said, trying to secure the chest plate. He finally succeeded in attaching it, he grabbed the mask from the table. It was quite a pretty mask, painted gold, and created in such a way that his left eye was visible.

"Here you are, sire." Merlin handed Arthur the mask, which he placed on. Arthur then picked up his crown and placed it on his head. "Alright." he began. "How do I look." Arthur turned to face him. He did actually look good. His red cape embellished with the Pendragon Crest flowed behind him, framing him in a way that showed how kingly he truly was. But Merlin didn't want to feed his master's ego. "You look like a prat. A royal prat." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." A knock came at the door. "Come in!" he shouted. It was Gwen.

She looked magnificent. She wore a royal blue dress that flowed right off her, with tight sleeves and a low cut neckline. Her bejeweled crown sat upon her head. Her mask matched perfectly. Gold, like Arthurs, but detailed with the bluest of sapphires. Designs of flowers were etched into the mask, curling around the glittering stones.

"I was just here to see if you were ready to go?" She said, holding herself gracefully. Arthur snapped out of his gaze. "Of course. Merlin, you may retire for the night." Merlin was shocked. "Aren't I to serve you tonight?" he asked, thoroughly confused. "Well you would be, but Gwen persuaded me to give you the night off, enjoy some peace if you want." Gwen nodded. "Arthur overworks you, Merlin. You could do with a break."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you your highnesses!" He quickly ran off.

"What do you think he _does_ in his free time?" Gwen pondered, looking through the door that Merlin left open. "I'm not sure," Arthur replied, "Probably nothing productive, he's most likely going to be drunk silly in the tavern."

* * *

Morgana sat in her chambers, brushing through her long black hair. Her new maid, Emma, had left to help with preparations for the ball, so Morgana had been left to prepare herself. She was quite proud of what she came up with. She wore a dress similar to the feast with the singing witch, except this dress was emerald green and silver, and was slightly longer. The belt was instead designed to look like holly leaves, which matched her mask. It was silver, with holly leaf details and emerald gemstones scattered across it. It was held by her headpiece, which ran around her entire head.

A knock came from her door.

"Yes?" Morgana asked

"My lady, the king requests your presence."

It was sir Felix, a non-Noble born knight, the first after the knights of the round table.

"Of course, thank you, Felix."

He walked away. Morgana put the brush down and stood, taking one final look in the mirror, and heads toward the banquet hall.

* * *

The hall was packed with people, all wearing expensive clothes and masks. Many men wore masks like that of a bird. Arthur stared over the crowd, watching the drunk near the tables of wine, and the posh waltzing across the floor.

"Hey Princess." It was Gwaine. Gwaine wore his usual armor and was holding a very full goblet of mead. "Hello, Gwaine," Arthur answered, amused. 'Count on Gwaine to get drunk before the sun has set.' "So where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked, looking around the room. "Gwen here sent him home," Arthur answers, nodding to his wife, who was sitting beside him looking quite amused towards the drunk knight. Gwaine looked mock shocked. "And make him miss the fun of serving us nobles! I am shocked my Queen." Gwen answered before Arthur could even take in a breath. "Yes, because serving a drunk Gwaine is the most fun thing of all. Last time Merlin served you you threw up on his shoes!" "I don't know what you're talking about" the knight replied. "Oh look, it's Percival, I'm gonna ask him about the whole 'Merlin's day off' thing." And with that, Gwaine waltzed off. Quite literally.

It was at this point that Morgana showed up, walking through a crowd of gawking drunk estate owners and sitting unceremoniously sitting on the steps. "So," she said, "are you two going to dance or what?" Arthur looked to his Queen. "I guess we could do one song," he said. "Oh come on," Morgana exclaimed. "At _least_ two songs." She then proceeded to pull at the to Monarchs' arms, making them stand. "You two should enjoy this too." Arthur began grumbling while Gwen laughed. "Come on Arthur, let's show these pompous peacocks how to really dance." And with that, she grabbed her husband's arm and marched them off the dance floor.

Morgana watched as the two waltzed elegantly across the floor, following the rhythm of the other nobles who surrounded them. She saw sir Leon with a mask of bronze dancing with a noble girl- Irene she believed, and Elyan and Percival holding up a chuckling Gwaine. 

Her vision, however, snapped towards the entrance, to the sound of the two large oak doors opening. The hall went silent. In the doorway stood a man wearing a pure white mask, which contrasted with his black hair and armor. On his chest plate bore a dragon, painted on with a strange type of silver. The Pendragon crest.

Arthur walked up to the stranger.

"And who are you, sir knight?" he asked.

The stranger smiled, a familiar smile, but she could not put her finger on it. When he spoke, the voice was just as familiar.

"I, my lord, am Emrys Ambrosius, of the Ambrosius house."


	2. Such A Gentleman

Merlin stood awkwardly, pulling at his cloak. 

"Stop shuffling, you're making this difficult."

"I can't help it, this is new to me Freya," Merlin answered, no longer moving his feet. "I've never worn this type of stuff unless you count training with Arthur."

"At least make an effort to stay still." Freya continued to mess with the chest plate, pulling at the straps and centering it. "You want to make a scene right?" 

"I don't want to cause a scene, I want to just slip in," Merlin said, clenching his hands. "As if you couldn't cause a scene," Freya muttered, pulling a strap so tight Merlin winced. "It's not my fault that people find me odd." "Uh-huh." The sarcasm dripped from Freya's voice. He glared at her, and she smirked back. She stepped back, taking a look at her work. "Ok, I'm done." 

Merlin examined himself. The workmanship was beautiful. The black metal warped the light, and flashes of dark blue shone across it. A silver dragon was etched into the center of the metal, a flash of silver against the sea of black. The cloak was a deep royal blue, stitched with druid runes, and lined with a strand white fur. 

"It's beautiful, thank you." Freya smiled. "It was no problem, but your looks not complete yet." She went to the waters of her grave, and from the shallows, she pulled out a mask. The mask was an ivory white, with details of gold painted onto the smooth surface. She turned back to Merlin. "Since you are going to a mascarade ball." 

Merlin grinned.

* * *

"Emrys Ambrosius? I know of no Ambrosius in my kingdom." Arthur said, his hand settling on his sword.

"I originate from Lots kingdom, my Lord." the man said. Arthur frowned. "Yet you wear the crest of Camelot?" Oddly enough, Emrys smiled.

"I have no love for King Lot, nor his predecessor, I believe in you my Lord, and the World you will bring." Arthur was shocked. A man he had never met, never heard of, had just shown his allegiance to him. 

"I am honored by your words, Sir... Ambrosius, if you wish, you may join in our festivities. 

Emrys smiled. "It would be my pleasure, my King.

* * *

Merlin walked with Freya to a horse, who Freya had happily said was named _Feo._ The steed was to take him back to the castle from their spot by Avalon, where he would bid Freya farewell.

"You better come visit Merlin, it gets lonely when you're away." Merlin smiled. "Of course."

Merlin pulled his hood up, put on his mask, and whispered a spell to the horse.

"Goodbye, Merlin."

"Goodbye Freya."

He galloped into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating! Life has not thrown me a bone, but I'm back! So, enjoy!
> 
> I am also starting a new story soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> Sorry again!
> 
> \- Maja

**Author's Note:**

> Two works on the same day? That's never gonna happen again!
> 
> Hope you like the story! It's my first series!
> 
> See ya next time
> 
> Ciao
> 
> Maja


End file.
